FIG. 5 is a sectional view showing a conventional solid electrolytic capacitor. Solid electrolytic capacitor includes a capacitor element (6), and an anode lead frame (71) and a cathode lead frame (72) each provided below capacitor element (6). Capacitor element (6) is coated with a synthetic resin (8). Capacitor element (6) has a structure that a dielectric oxide coating film (3), a cathode layer (4) and a cathode lead-out layer (5) are formed successively on a periphery of a valve metal sintered body (22). Herein, a valve metal denotes a metal having a dense and durable dielectric oxide coating film (3) formed by electrolytic oxidation treatment, and specific examples thereof include tantalum, niobium, aluminum, titanium and the like.
An anode lead (21) made of a valve metal protrudes from a center of sintered body (22) in a height direction. A bottom end surface of anode lead (21) is different in height from a top surface of anode lead frame (71). Therefore, a columnar bolster member (9) is interposed between anode lead (21) and anode lead frame (71) to establish an electrical connection between anode lead (21) and anode lead frame (71).
As a method for forming bolster member (9), there has been known a method disclosed in Patent Document 1. According to this method, a tantalum wire is used for establishment of a connection between an anode lead and a lead frame in a solid electrolytic capacitor. There has been also known a method disclosed in Patent Document 2. According to this method, as shown in FIG. 4, a plurality of capacitor elements (6) are attached to a carrier bar. In this state, a long nickel wire (10) enters respective anode leads (21), and then is connected to anode leads (21) by resistance welding. Thereafter, long nickel wire (10) is cut into an appropriate size.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-006977    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2005-244177